My Perfect Lemonade
by blueboarderchick
Summary: A companion piece to My Pefect Match. This will contain the lemons that are left out of the original story to keep it rated Teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, just keep in mind, that Bella and Jared are about to lose their V-cards and things may not be so pretty the first time around.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 21:**

_"Yes, a good long time is exactly what I need with you," she said smirking. "And since Charlie won't be home for a good long while, I think this would be a perfect time to take advantage of being alone." My eyes widen. Is she suggesting what I really, really, hope she is?_

"_And what exactly should we be doing with this time?"_

"_Follow me and find out," she said climbing out of my lap. I watched her as she walked up the stairs. I sat stunned. I did not see this conversation ending this way. I was prepared for yelling or crying. "Are you coming or not, Jared?"_

"_Yes," I squeaked out. I heard the door to her bedroom close and I gulped hard. I got up and headed for the stairs. I reached the top and stopped at her closed door. I reached for the handle. _Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 21 Outtake:**

I opened the door and Bella was already lying on the bed. _So, no Girl Talk. That's good. _I swallowed hard as I saw that she was only wearing her bra and panties. _, Damn, how long did I take to get up here? _

"Are you planning on standing there the whole time? It might make what I had in mind a little difficult." _Oh God, she's trying to kill me. At least I'll die a very happy wolf. _

"No, I'm coming," I said shutting and locking the bedroom door behind me. Bella sat up on the bed as I sat down on the edge. I was having some serious stage fright. When I fooled around with other girls, I had always been in it for my own release. But this wasn't about just me. This was Bella, my Bella. I couldn't screw this up and be selfish. I was trying to remember how the other girls reacted to the things I did to them. _Think, think, think. What do I do? _My mind was blanking. I didn't know if it was because my brain was currently in shock and not working or if it was the imprint ridding my brain of those memories. Either way, I felt completely unprepared as Bella unfastened the button and pulled own the zipper of my cut offs. I would have been wondering where all of Bella's self confidence was coming from if I couldn't hear that her heartbeat was better abnormally fast and I could see her hands shaking just slightly.

"You do want me fully, don't you, Jared?" I could only nod dumbly. I knew we were approaching this part of our relationship, but I thought we might test the waters a little before jumping in completely. At this point we'd only done heavy making out and some groping over her bra. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," she said trying to hide her hurt. _Of course I want to do this; I'm a guy after all. Speak, Jared. You need to use words, you moron. _I yelled at myself.

"Yes, Bella, I'm just a little taken back. I didn't really expect this today. But make no mistake, if you're ready, I am, too."

"I am," she said quietly. "I love you, and I want to give you something that no one else has from me."

I leaned over and captured her lips with mine. I let my hands roam her body, settling over her breasts. She moaned as I massaged them harder. Bella pulled on my hair and I nearly bit her lip when I growled. I moved my hands around her back and released the clasp on her bra. She let it slide down her arms and fall in between us on the bed. I pushed it off the edge while I took her perfect, round breasts. I hesitantly took them in my hands. They were so soft and smooth.

I gently pushed Bella down on her back. I bent down to take one of them into my mouth. I needed to taste them. I could hear her soft moans as I sucked on her breast while kneading the other. Her nipples were hard when I started to flick one with my tongue. She gripped onto my hair tighter. After assaulting the other breast the same way, I started to kiss my way down her stomach.

When I reached her panties, I paused. I had fingered a girl before, but going down with my mouth was something that I'd never done to a girl before. I'd never wanted to do that for someone. Bella changed all that. I wanted to make her feel good any way I could. _Hopefully that porn I used to watch will help out. _I'd stopped watching porn after imprinted. It just felt wrong. Paul said I was whipped, but he just didn't get it. No woman held any appeal after looking into Bella's eyes.

Though, now starting to pull down her panties I wished that I had paid better attention to the techniques used in those DVDs. I pulled the small, lavender panties down slowly, and the farther they went down, the bigger my eyes got. After I pulled them all the way off, I sat frozen staring at my Bella. I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked back up to her face and she laid there looking at me with mischievous eyes with a bit of anxiousness. _She fucking planned this. _I couldn't believe my sweet Bella had actually thought this all ahead. My eyes raked back down her body settling between her legs, where she was completely bare. No hair, just smooth skin.

"Bella?" I questioned. I wasn't sure what to really say. I was still too stunned.

"I read that guys like that," she said nervously.

"We do," I squeaked out. "You just caught me by surprise." I knew my voice was about two octaves higher than normal. I looked back down her bare skin.

"I wanted to make you happy, did I do something wrong?" she asked in response to my utter lack of ability to talk or move.

"No, baby, you make me very happy. Too happy, in fact." I couldn't stop thinking of rubbing my hard dick up and down her smooth folds.

"Too happy?" I bent down and took her lips with mine. After a long kiss, I pulled away and kissed behind her ear.

"You drive me crazy, Bella. Doing what you did just shocked me. Give me a minute to get used to the idea of a smooth you or I might embarrass myself." I wouldn't even get to feel myself inside her if I wasn't careful. I would explode well before that.

"So, I did good?"

"Oh, you did damn good, Bella," I said kissing her again. I reached one of my hands down and ran it along her folds. She gasped against my lips as I inserted one finger. I pumped it slowly as I continued to kiss her.

"Oh, Jared, faster." I complied with her request happily. I kissed her along her jaw and down to her collar bone and back up again. As her moans grew louder and her breathing harder, I worked my way back down her body. I kissed her smooth skin and met her entrance with my tongue. "Shit," she hissed. I inserted a second finger into her as I sucked on her clit. I flicked it a few times with my tongue and her breathing hitched. "God, Jared, more," she panted. I pumped my fingers faster and harder as I maintained my assault on her nub. She was thrusting her hips up. I looked up at her eyes were shut tight and her mouth slightly open. She was beautiful. I could feel her body tensing and I pinched her clit. "Fuck," she screamed in response and her walls came around my fingers. I slowed my thrusts down and continued to lick and suck on her sensitive nub. Her breathing began slow back down. I sat back up, kissing her. I wanted her to taste her own juices on my lips.

"I love you," I said between kisses.

"Hmm, I love you, too. That- that was incredible," she said breathlessly and I couldn't help but feel a little smug. "You're turn," Bella said smiling. I shook my head.

"If you want us to make it to the finale then we're going to have to cut my act short."

"Are you sure?" She had no idea how sure I was. Just thinking of her moist lips on my dick made me twitch in excitement. Yep, we would have to save that for another time.

"I'm sure," I said wondering what the next move was. Everything seemed to go so much more smoothly in the movies. I guess Bella didn't mind starting us back up. She sat up and pushed on my shorts. The moved easily down since she had already unbuttoned and zipped them. I watched as she took in my every inch of my hardness. I was silently thanking the gods that decided to well equip us wolves. I gulped when she appeared to freeze. "Bella…"

"You're huge!" she gasped. I thought that was supposed to be a good thing. Even before my change, I was slightly above average and when the occasional girl would give me blow job, they seemed happy at my size. Bella seemed a little scared, and that confused me.

"Um, yeah, it's wolf thing," I tried to explain, but this whole talking while we were both naked was a little awkward. This really wasn't how it happened in the movies. I was thinking that those porn DVDs totally set me up for failure with false expectations.

"I don't see how that is going to fit inside of me." _Oh, well, at least I know why she seemed startled._

"Um, well, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to, I'm just…concerned."

"Okay, well, I'll go slowly and you tell me the second you want to stop."

"Sounds good," she said gulping and still looking at me with wide eyes._ The guys are so going to make fun of me if they see this night in my head. _She laid back down and I hovered over her. "Okay, I'm ready," she said before taking a deep breath.

I brought myself to her entrance and ran my head against her wet folds. _God, that feels good. _I pushed in slightly, and I felt Bella reposition her hips a little. I breathed in and I moved in a little more hitting her barrier and felt her tense up. It was so tight I was starting to wonder if I would fit.

"You still okay?"

"Uh huh," she said shakily.

"This might hurt," I said wanting to warn her. She bit her lip and nodded her head.

I plunged my dick into her, pushing through her barrier. I heard her gasp in pain and I immediately felt guilty at the groan that just escaped my mouth. _Crap!_

"Are you okay, Bella? I can pull out." I looked at her face to see her eyes closed tightly and her mouth turned in a grimace.

"Don't. Just don't move for a minute." I froze completely, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. After a painfully silent minute I felt Bella move her hips. She glided herself slowly up and down me. I closed my eyes trying to keep from thrusting into her myself. I needed to control myself and let her keep the pace she was ready for. It just felt so warm and wet and tight.

"Oh, shit, Bella," I moaned. She gave her own small moan.

"I need more, Jared," she whispered. _Oh thank God. _I pushed myself down into her further. I hit her end and we both nearly came undone. I kissed her as I pushed in and out of her. I felt my heartbeat increase and my breathing did as well. I knew it was only a short time until I lost it. I didn't want to yet; I wanted to stay inside of Bella forever. It didn't matter though, I felt my body take over the thrusts and I felt my cock start to spasm only a second before I released my spurts into Bella.

"Fuck," I swore as I hit my high. After a few more thrusts, I was emptied and drained. I fell against Bella, before rolling us both off, pulling out of her. I kept my eyes closed. That did not last as long as I wanted it to. It was only ten minutes tops of actually sex. Bella didn't even come. _Shit._ I couldn't have held it any longer, she was just so tight and it felt so amazing. My breathing started to slow down. "Sorry," I said lowly. I felt her prop herself up with her elbows on my chest.

"For what?" Bella asked softly while stroking my face with her hands.

"I couldn't hold it," I admitted shamefully.

"Jared, it was great." I didn't say anything. It was great, for me, but what about her. "Jared, look at me." I opened my eyes. "Babe, I wasn't lying, it was incredible. I've never felt anything like that."

"But you didn't hit your high."

"I did before. And besides, some studies show that only 35 percent of women orgasm during sex."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, you know me, I like to be well informed before I do engage in a new activity."

"You researched sex." I said with a small chuckle.

"Yes, I did," she said brazenly. "And this was just the first time, Jared. I'm sure it can only get better with practice."

"Practice, huh?" I liked the sound of that.

"Yep, lots and lots," she said rubbing her hands over my chest, "of practice. Are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah! But you need to do your little research thing and find ways for you to orgasm during sex, too."

"Okay, I can do that," she said with a yawn.

"Let's get some sleep, baby."

"That sounds very good. Good night, I love you, Jared."

"I love you, too. Thank you for tonight."

"You don't have to thank me, Jared. It was for both of us." She snuggled into my chest and I thought how lucky I was to have her. After tonight I was rethinking that whole waiting a while for marriage thing. I wanted to fall asleep next to Bella every night. Then we could start a family and have babies. _Babies…babies…oh shit! I didn't use a fucking condom. I'm not ready to be dad. Fuck, fuck, fuck, how could I screw up so badly? Bella is going to be pissed. I was just so shocked that we were going to do it, that I forgot the most important part. Shit, how do I tell her? She's going to fucking kill me._

"Bella, babe…"

"Hmm."

"Bella, I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay," she muttered quietly.

"Bella, this is serious, I need you to look at me." She lifted her head and looked at me through squinting eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking and you took me by surprise and I didn't know we would be doing this so soon, like tonight soon and I just wasn't prepared and I screwed up big time, but don't worry, I'm here no matter what and-"

"Jared, stop. You're rambling…a lot. You never get like this. What's wrong? Just tell me."

"I forgot a condom," I said avoiding her eyes. I was staring at the rocking chair in the corner imagining Bella sitting in it holding a baby. That's when I heard her laughing. I looked up at her. "I don't think this is particularly funny, Bella."

"Yes, it is. First you were rambling on and on like you were avoiding the apocalypse. And then when you admitted what you did you looked like a mix between a kid that got caught stealing and a dog with his tail between his legs," she said while still laughing. I still didn't see the humor. _Maybe she's in shock and this is her way of coping. _"Jared, I said I did my research."

"So?"

"I'm on the pill, stupid. I'm glad that one of us has their head on straight." I let out a sigh of relief. "Though, it probably isn't a bad idea to still use condoms just as back up precautions."

"Whatever say, Bella. Just don't yank my chain like that again. I was worried that I just got a crazy person pregnant."

"Hardy har har, Jared. I'm not crazy, but the look on your face was priceless. I really wish I had a camera for it."

"Yeah, well, you don't know what I was thinking in my head. I just knew you were going to kill me for being so irresponsible."

"And then be a single parent, I don't think so. Don't worry, Jared. We're covered. Is there anything else bothering you or can I get some much needed sleep now?"

"No, we can sleep. Sorry for the mini freak out."

"Night, love you."

"Love you, too, sweet dreams." This time when I closed my eyes, I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, it was there first time and there were certainly some issues in getting the ball going. I am sure that it is never goes perfectly smooth between two virgins. But as Bella said, practice makes perfect, and hopefully they will be getting lots of practice learning together. I hope that you enjoyed your perfect lemonade.


	2. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** This scene picks up after Chapter 23. And I just say, that it is very strange and puzzling to try and write a lemon from a male perspective. I know I did it in the first chapter of these outtakes, but seriously, it's a tad disturbing to try and think male. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story. No copyright was meant to be infringed upon.

* * *

We pulled up to Bella's house, parking next to Charlie's cruiser. I hurried to open her door and help her out. Silently I walked her to the door, not really ready to say good-night. I hated not being with her every minute I could. I had really come to hate sleep. I didn't get a lot of it, but what I did, took time away from being with my incredible imprint. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Bella started to walk though the threshold but I gently pulled her back to me, capturing her lips.

I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, hoping for entrance. She did so readily. I held her head in one hand, while I ran the other up and down her side. She stood up on her tippy toes trying to deep the kiss, tasting every inch of me she could. I moaned into her mouth, and I could feel my dick start to twitch. _Time to go,_ I thought. It would be a long and uncomfortable run back to La Push if I let her get me any harder. I grudgingly pulled away. Bella whimpered as she fell back on the soles of her feet.

"I'll be close tomorrow, just yell out if you need me, okay?"

"Why are you telling me that now?"

"I can't see you tomorrow, Bella. Your scent has to be clear of mine. And we're going to make a broad sweep of the area before you head into the woods. We don't want any unwanted surprises. So if I don't tell you now, I might not get the chance."

"You're not going to come inside?" she asked pouting with her bottom lip puckered out.

"Bella, you know I would love to, but Charlie's here."

"Can't you just stay with me until I fall asleep, then?"

"Of course, sweetheart, if you want me to."

She nodded. "I want you to."

"All right, lead the way."

I followed her up the stairs into her bedroom. Just being in her damn room had my dick twitching again, begging for some attention. _Down, boy. Not with the gun loving father in the next room over._ Bella grabbed her bedtime routine things and headed to the bathroom. While she brushed her teeth and did whatever else is was that girls took so long doing in the bathroom, I tried to readjust myself so that maybe she wouldn't notice.

A few minutes later she came out and my readjusting was pointless. Bella came into the room wearing a deep blue bra and panty matching set. Against her fair skin, it made her look as if she was made of porcelain. The material was nearly see-through not leaving much to the imagination. I squirmed in my seat as I look further up her body. The bra was one of those tiny one that covered less than half the boob, but somehow the tiny piece of material shoved her tits together creating the most appetizing cleavage. There was no way that thing was made to wear outside the bedroom. Looking up a little further, stopping at her lips, I knew I was doomed. She was biting her lower lip in that way that drove me crazy. _She knows exactly what this is doing to me, the little vixen. _

"Jared," she said stretching out my name.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing?" I loudly whispered at her.

"Well, I thought I would show my boyfriend how much I love him," she said with a small pout. God, I just wanted to suck on that bottom lip of hers.

"Charlie, Bella."

"I can be quiet," she promised.

"I don't know if I can make that same guarantee, baby. It's hard to control myself with you."

"You have incredible control. I think you can do it. Think of it as a challenge."

"More like torture," I grumbled. I didn't like having to hold back with her, at least not that much.

"I didn't get all dressed up for nothing, Jared. Are you going to have sex with me or not?"

"Excuse me?" Where was this bluntness coming from? She walked over to me, standing between my legs.

"You know I don't putting myself out there like this, Jared. I'm doing this for you, so I would greatly appreciate it if you'd welcome what I'm doing here for you."

"I just don't want to wake Charlie, sweetheart."

"We won't. He sleeps like the dead. Well, you know what I mean."

"Take off your clothes."

"What?" she asked annoyed with narrowed eyes.

"I really, really like them. I would love to see them on you again, but if I were to try and take them off right now, I'm afraid I would end up ripping the things off. So please undress yourself for me, if you don't want to buy another pair."

She smirked at me knowing I would give into her. "Okay," she said pushing against my chest. I fell back on the bed, lifting my head enough to watch her. She reached behind herself and unclipped the bra, slowly bringing it down her arms, before letting it the ground. The sight of her round breast was enough to harden my dick. Next she slid a finger down on each side, pulling the underwear down. Again she was smooth to the touch, and I couldn't wait to feel. She stepped out of the blue lace panties and slowly walked toward the bed. I knew I was probably drooling, but she was just so damn perfect. Every curve called to me, begging to be touched.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

"Very much so. Now get over here."

"Yes, sir."

"You know, it's not fair that I still have shorts on."

"That can be fixed," she said as she climbed onto the bed. She pulled my sweat cut-offs down. I lifted my hips to make it easier for her. Throwing them on the floor, she took my hard dick in her small hands. She rubbed the pre-cum fluid down my shaft, making me harder the further she slid her hand down.

"Oh, Bella." She pumped up and down a few times before I realized this wasn't going to work. "I just want inside you, Bella. Please, no teasing tonight."

"Whatever you want, Jared." I sat up to switch places with her. She rested a hand on my chest, stopping me. She shook her head.

"Don't you want me to, you know, get you ready?"

"Does it feel like I need to get ready?" I was about to reach down when she slid her wet core along my cock.

"Shit," I said almost too loudly. She was more than ready for me.

"Jared, Jared, Jared. You have to be quieter than that," she chastised me. I nodded in understanding. "Good boy," she said. She sat up on her knees and then lowered herself onto me.

"Oh," we both groaned. I would never get tired of feeling her wrapped around my dick. She started to lift her hips, riding me slowly. I lifted my hands to her beautiful chest. I wrapped my hands around each of her breast, squeezing them, playing with the nipple. We'd had sex on twice since the first time, but this was the first time that I'd been on bottom. The wolf in me didn't like it. It felt like I was being dominated, but the man inside me loved it. I had the perfect view. I could her face perfectly as her eyes fluttered, her breasts bounced with each thrust, and I could see completely as my dick disappeared into her sweet sex.

I let my hands glide down to hips. I lifted them at a fast tempo, increasing her speed as she rode me. The faster and harder she went, the harder I bit down on my lip. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep quiet. I could hear the quiet moans escaping from her full lips. She picked up the pace more and I could feel the inner wolf begging to come out and play. I closed my eyes focusing on the feeling of each time she covered my dick wholly.

"Oh, Jared, oh, God," she moaned and I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped us over, and started to thrust inside of her faster and harder than ever before. "Shit," she screamed. I knew it was a good 'shit' though. She began panting even harder than she was on top. A minute after flipping us, I felt her walls clench around me.

"Fuck," she yelled out. The sensation her orgasm left me so close. I continued to pound inside her. I barely registered the sound of a door; I was so focused on reaching the end. She'd had her release and I needed mine if I didn't want to combust at any second. All at once my orgasm hit me hard. After a couple more thrusts, I emptied myself inside of my imprint, and I fell beside her, panting hard. I couldn't move, could think, and couldn't do anything. I was spent. It had been the hardest orgasm I'd ever had. The sound of a hand jingling her door pulled me out of my own little world. I fell to the floor. I curled up into a ball close to the bed, not allowing myself to be seen from the doorway.

"Bells, you okay?" My heart started to pound harder. _Please don't turn the light on. _I started to chant in my head. My shorts were somewhere, plus her sexy lingerie were on the floor at the foot of the bed. They would for sure be seen if the light was turned on. _Please don't turn the light on._

"Yes, Dad!" Bella squeaked out.

"I heard you yell." _Please don't turn the light on. _There was a second of silence. I knew she was trying to think up an excuse. There was no denying it, she was loud. _Please don't turn the light on._

"Bad dream."

"You haven't had one of those for months. You sure you're okay, kiddo?" _Please don't turn the light on. Please don't turn the light on._

"Yep, I just shouldn't have watched that scary movie yesterday."

"All right, if you're sure." _Please don't turn the light on._

"Positive. Good night."

"Night, Bells." I heard the door close and I let out a breath of relief.

"Fuck," I muttered against the floor.

"You okay down there?"

"Yeah, I think werewolves can have heart attacks."

"Don't be overdramatic." I popped up from lying on the ground to see her.

"Overdramatic? We were so fucking close to getting caught. I'm not listening to you again about doing it with your dad home. No fucking way!"

"Whatever you say," she said smugly.

"Bella," I said warningly.

"You have to admit, that was the best sex we've had." I couldn't argue there. I needed to make her see that this could not be repeated. My werewolf heart could only take so much.

"Do you know what would have happened if he turned on the light? I'd be dead, or at least full of bullets."

"Oh please, by the time he got the gun you could be half way back to La Push in wolf form."

"Not the point, Bella."

"Okay, so it was risky, I think it was worth it. Now are you going to talk all night, or are you going to get some sleep next to me?"

"Sleep, but I'll be gone before you wake up."

"Okay. I love you, Jared."

"I love you, Bella, more than anything."

She smiled and patted the space next to her. I climbed back into the bed, pulling her close to me. I inhaled her sweet scent.

"Make sure you scrub real hard in the shower in the morning. You don't want any of my scent lingering on you."

"All right," she said yawning.

"Sleep, my beautiful Bella." I was so glad I didn't have to wait sixteen years for her. She was worth the wait, but already knowing what I had with Bella, I didn't think I could do it patiently. Quil was up for one hell of a ride.


End file.
